memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
2369
2369 was, on Earth's calendar, the 70th year of the 24th century, and the tenth and final year of the 2360s decade. Besides this time period's Human dates, in stardates this era begins with stardate 2369.0 }}. in some systems of dating, and runs from stardate 46000 to 46999 in others. . Events Politics Conflicts * After decades of occupation, the Cardassian Union withdraws from Bajor. * The Borg Collective attempts to move a ship through the Bajoran Wormhole, but it is destroyed as the wormhole is undergoing subspace compression. }} * Deep Space 9 is put under siege by a serial killer named Meta, a changeling similar to Odo. A tense situation arises between the Cardassians and Edemians before Meta is eventually killed. * The Furies return and begin an invasion of the galaxy. Thousands of Fury ships begin gathering near an artificial planet in the Delta Quadrant. TNG novel: Invasion! - "The Soldiers of Fear" * Brundage Station, a Federation listening post near the Furies Point, is attacked by Fury ships. Five Fury vessels attempt to conquer the Alpha Quadrant, but are intercepted by the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]. The Furies Point wormhole is collapsed during the battle. * The Velos VII internment camp is closed on stardate 46302. Federation politics * Bajor invites the Federation to help administer the abandoned Terok Nor while they apply for Federation membership. The station is renamed Deep Space 9 and command is given to Commander Benjamin Sisko. Bajoran politics * Kira Nerys is ranked as major in the reformed Bajoran Militia and appointed Bajoran liaison officer to Deep Space 9. *Kira Nerys has Odo reappointed chief of security on Deep Space 9. Starfleet operations *Worf, Geordi La Forge and Ro Laren take the shuttlecraft to receive briefings from Starfleet. On the return journey the Goddard is forced to drop out of warp and crash-lands on the planet Riat. Promotions and transfers * The senior crew of Deep Space 9 is as follows: Commander Benjamin Sisko, commanding officer; Bajoran Militia Major Kira Nerys, first officer and Federation/Bajoran liaison; Lieutenant Jadzia Dax, chief science officer; Lieutenant junior grade Julian Bashir, chief medical officer; and Chief Petty Officer Miles O'Brien, chief of operations/chief engineer. Odo remains chief of security. *Miles O'Brien transfers from the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] to Deep Space 9. * Joseph Carey is promoted to full Lieutenant. ST video game: Starship Creator * Lieutenant Thomas Riker is assigned to the USS Gandhi. TNG episode: "Second Chances" Astronomical events * The Bajoran Wormhole is discovered by Benjamin Sisko and Jadzia Dax. * The Apollo 11 400th anniversary takes place in July. People * Kai Opaka names Benjamin Sisko the Emissary of the Prophets. * Kommandant Ghud, former ruler of the planet Wyath and the individual responsible for the devastation of the same world's ecology and the deaths of millions of people, is transported back to Wyath aboard the USS Enterprise-D to face trial for his crimes. * Miles O'Brien's father remarries. Births and deaths * Kes is born on Ocampa. * Kai Opaka is killed in the Gamma Quadrant. She is revived by nanomachines but unable to leave the planet. DS9 episode: " " Notable people emissaryDS9crew.jpg|Deep Space 9 personnel. bashirBloodletter.jpg|Julian Bashir. hörenRygis.jpg|Hören Rygis. kiraSiege.jpg|Kira Nerys. mccoyRoterSektor.jpg|Leonard McCoy. odo.jpg|Odo. scotty2370s.jpg|Scotty. siskoSiege.jpg|Benjamin Sisko. spock 2380s.jpg|Spock. Appendices References and notes Stories |}} Images from 2369 dS9bloodletter.jpg|Deep Space 9. romWBbiggame.jpg|Romulan warbird. cardGalorBigGame.jpg|Cardassian warship. External link * category:years category:2360s